Game Night
by MrsShemarMoore
Summary: One shot. Morgan has a little plan for him and Garcia. M&G as always. Review please


I do not own Criminal Minds. Sadly CBS does.

I just borrow the characters and place them correctly. M&G

******************************************************************************************

"Hey baby girl, you up for a movie and game night?" leaning against her door frame he watched her shut down her babies as wicked thoughts went through his mind about tonight. Pen and Derek had been dating for about a month now and he knew all of her little tricks or so he thought and it was his turn to do the tricking he had everything planned out.

"Your place or mine my handsome profiler man?"

He chuckled "Yours. I like your place better"

"Derek Morgan I knew it!" she let out a little gasp and a chuckle when he let off a worried look "Your only with me for my apartment aren't you?"

He closed the distance in between them grabbing onto her waste kissing her softly on the lips. "Baby I'm in it for you and you only. Your apartment is apart of you so of course, I love it." kissing her again ever so slightly to make her moan at the loss of contact

"Flatterer" she playfully slapped his chest and rolled his eyes when he gave that Derek Morgan smile and walked her out the door his arm around her the whole time.

******************************************************************************************

After picking up a pizza with bacon and pineapple of course because it was Penelope and oddly Morgan's new favorite and a new movie in which neither them had seen multiple times I.E Dirty Dancing or Bad boys, they finally made it to Penelope's apartment an hour or so later. Morgan popped in the movie and grabbed a slice of pizza from the box after flopping down on the couch he put his arm around Pen and proceeded to watch the movie letting his mind wander to his future plans.

What seemed to be like forever for the movie to end Morgan jumped up from the couch making Penelope slide sideways a little at the loss of support she was using Morgan's body for.

"Hey hot stuff, not to burst your enthusiasm about what ever is going on in that cute head of yours but what are you doing?" cocking up her eyebrow to look at him searching through his coat pocket pulling out a deck of cards

"I figured we could play a little game of poker goddess" giving her a very sly and seductive smile "strip poker" winking at her as he threw down the cards on the coffee table. She gave him a very surprised look and he chuckled "well that's if your not to scared of losing horribly" knowing that she would never back down from a challenge

"Your on sweet cheeks!"

******************************************************************************************

Eight games later and a very cute Derek Morgan down to nothing but his boxers Penelope glowed a little.

Crossing his arms Derek let out a slight groan

"Something wrong my vision" eyeing him over the Royal flush that was sitting in her hands

"This is not exactly how I pictured this game going goddess"

"So you had doubts of my amazing skill of everything known" giving a cute smile and a scrunch of her nose he chuckled at her and rubbed his hand over his head

"No no. I just pictured you with a little less clothes on."

Penelope blushed at that remark "Well here's your chance stud. I've got nothing. You?"

"One pair"

Penelope took here shirt off and threw it in his direction landing on top of his head leaving her with nothing but her black laced bra. Letting him stare a few more moments she chuckled and threw the cards down on the table "Are you just going to sit there and stare or are you going to give me the chance to get them boxers off that cute tush of yours?"

She didn't have to say anymore. With one quick swoop Derek swept her off the couch kissing her passionately with intense eyes carrying her to the bed room. Hours later and multiple groans, moans, and screams the both sat there with huge smiles on their faces. "You let me win didn't you?" Panting in between words

"Who me?" Looking up into his eyes giving him a innocent look that he could see right through

"You did!"

"What are you going to do? Spank me?" giving him a very seductive grin telling him that she was ready for another go again and he complied with a quick turn rolling her on top of him making her call his name over and over again

**********************************************************************************

Just a little one shot I decided to cook and up and actually, I don't think it went half bad. It up to you though.

So what did you think? Review please!


End file.
